


what bs

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark said a <i>bad word</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what bs

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to apologize for making yuuma like, twelve, but then i realized he's legitimately thirteen so i guess i'm not that sorry
> 
> missed ya, sanyuushi

Kaito should be getting paid for this.

Honestly, he should tally up the hours and send Akari the bill, and she can split it with Rio or Durbe or something, because he knows _when_ it became his job to babysit Yuuma and Shark, but he's still not sure _why_ , exactly. And he deserves compensation.

"Kaaaaaitooooo!" Yuuma whines now, pulling at his sleeve with urgency. "Tell him to stop!"

Yuuma nods his head toward Kaito's door; Shark is just outside, leaning against the wall because he's been forbidden entry by order of Yuuma. Haruto is determinedly standing guard, arms folded.

"Stop what, exactly?" The chronic leaning? It's too late for that.

The last time Yuuma came to Kaito to talk about Shark, Shark himself wasn't present and Yuuma wasn't so quick to speak, especially not at so high a pitch. They ended up spending hours talking, sure, but only after ice cream, and this time can't be anywhere near as serious, but with Yuuma's deep frown and betrayed look, who knows, really?

Shark is rolling his eyes.

"I said a _bad word_ ," he supplies from the hallway before Haruto can hush him with, "Hey! Did Yuuma or Niisan give you permission to speak?"

"We were dueling, right Kaito," starts Yuuma, making dramatic motions with his hands, "and it was pretty cool because I summoned this new Xyz monster I just added to my deck, and Shark got scared of it because it was so cool and powerful so he said—he said..."

Kaito prods gently, "What did he say, Yuuma?"

There's a moment of difficulty while Yuuma can't figure out what to do about saying it himself. Finally, he settles on, " _Dangit_."

"Dangit," repeats Kaito.

"He said the _other_ version," comes the clarification. Kaito nods along. Shark's rolling his eyes so much they might just drop out of his head and escape all the way back to Barian World, the hell to which Shark probably damns things anyway. Yuuma tries to go on, "And then he—he..."

"He?"

"He said another thing," Yuuma says despairingly. "About someone's _mom_."

Kaito shakes his head and turns his attention to Shark.

"Disgusting," he says, clicking his tongue and crossing his arms, too. "Do you need me to wash that mouth of yours with soap?"

Shark stands up straight and lets his arms swing to his side. It's plain that he just wants to go home, but can't with the thought of Yuuma upset with him on his mind. He says with profound thought, "What the fuck, Kaito."

"Shaaaark!" Yuuma shouts and flails his arms around before Kaito can respond. "I'm not gonna talk to you for another week!"

"Now look what you did," says Kaito. Shark makes a face, incredulous, but Kaito just raises his eyebrows, daring him to argue more like it'll be of any use.

Shark sighs, deep and pronounced. Looks down at Haruto and then up at Yuuma—who puffs out his cheeks in indignance—so finally he settles on Kaito. "Do you mind?"

"Haruto," says Kaito, and the gatekeeper leaves his post with a salute so Shark can come inside.

Shark crosses the threshold, steps up to Yuuma, stuffs his hands in pockets. Sighs again. Finally mumbles through clenched teeth, "Look, Yuuma. I'm sorry."

Yuuma _hmph_ s and looks the other way, glance darting back to see what Shark'll do next. Shark narrows his eyes at Kaito.

"And," says Kaito.

" _And_ ," snaps Shark, "I'll be careful what I say next time. _Alright_?"

"Tone," warns Kaito.

Shark gives him the finger, and Yuuma refuses to speak with him for a whole two hours after.


End file.
